RendezVous de Rêve
by anny.heart
Summary: Suite de "Jeux d'Esprit" Comment se déroule la sortie que les filles ont gagnée lors de leur pari avec les gars...?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_ _Les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont la propriété des producteurs de la série télé. Ceux qui vous sont inconnus, sont probablement le fruit de mon imagination!!_

_Ceci est la suite de mon histoire précédente « Jeux d'Esprit ». Bonne lecture!_

--

_Le rendez-vous de mes rêves_

L'équipe était assise dans le bureau, entrain de remplir des dossiers, de la paperasse...bref, c'était ennuyant. Mais la pause était la bienvenue pour tout le monde, car ils avaient eu une grosse affaire de terroristes à résoudre. Repensant au match de basket-ball auquel ils avaient assisté deux jours plus tôt, certains étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ça avait été une soirée incroyable pour plusieurs des co-équipiers.

Tara fixait son écran d'ordinateur. Elle a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de concentration pour rédiger son rapport sans mélanger les noms ou oublier des détails. Non loin d'elle, se trouvait la source de ses distractions : un grand Australien aux cheveux foncés. Ce matin-là, elle était assise à son Café favori, quand une chanson a jouée à la radio... En entendant la guitare et le violon, les paroles se gravaient dans son coeur. Dans son esprit, l'image singulière d'un homme apparue... La chanson reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit...

Chanson "I Believe In Love" (des Dixies Chicks) Je crois en l'amour (traduction)

I made a promise to myself Je me suis fais une promesse à moi-même

Locked it away deep down inside Verrouillée au plus profond de moi

Told my heart we'd wait it out Dis à mon coeur qu'on l'attendrait

Swore we'd never compromise Jurer qu'on ne compromettrait jamais

Oh I'd rather be alone Oh! je préfère être seule

Like I am tonight Comme je suis ce soir

Than settle for the kind of love Que m'arrêter à ce type d'amour

That fades before the morning light Qui s'effacent avant le lever du jour

Silence stared me in the face Le silence me fixe droit en face

And I finally heard its voice Et j'ai finalement entendu sa voix

It seemed to softly say On dirait qu'elle disait doucement

That in love you have a choice Qu'en amour tu a un choix

Today I got the answer Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu la réponse

And there's a world of truth behind it Et il y a un monde de vérité derrière ça

Love is out there waiting somewhere L'amour est là-bas qui attend quelque part

You just to go and find it Tu dois seulement y aller et le trouver

Chorus: Refrain :

I believe in love (bis) Je crois en l'amour (bis)

A love that's real, love that's strong Un amour qui est vrai, l' amour qui est fort

Love that lives on and on L'amour qui dure toujours et qui survit

Yes I believe in love Oui je crois en l'amour

(repeated chorus) (répéter le refrain)

_Note de l'auteure : La traduction de la chanson est purement personnelle. _

Lassée des incessantes peines d'amour avec les hommes qu'elle rencontrait, elle s'est fait une promesse à elle-même, longtemps auparavant. En repensant à la chanson, elle se demandait si Bobby pouvait être son "véritable amour". La façon qu'il avait de la regarder pendant le match... Sa réaction quand elle lui a demandé d'embrasser l'autre joue... La sensation à son doux contact! WOW! Elle se sentait extrêmement chanceuse qu'il ait choisi de la regarder ELLE, même s'il y avait pleins de femmes magnifiques dans les estrades.

"Tara? Tara?" Sue lui fait signe pour sortir son amie de sa rêverie.

"Hein? Je suis désolée, Sue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

"J'étais entrain de te demander si tu voulais venir dîner. On pourrait commencer à planifier notre sortie avec les garçons... si c'est correct pour toi, bien sûr..." elle lui demande, le visage légèrement rougit. Elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec un certain agent aux cheveux foncés, quoiqu'elle fût soulagée d'avoir ses deux amis avec eux. De cette façon, ils ne resteront pas là, à se regarder toute la soirée, sans se dire un mot...

"Ouais, bonne idée! Il ne faudrait pas les décevoir, hein?!" elle ajoute, une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Wouaf!" fût la réponse de Lévi, toujours prêt à donner ses commentaires à ses amis-humains! Riant face à l'enthousiasme du canin, elles quittent l'immeuble.

--

Lucy était très excitée, mais pas seulement car ses amis étaient sur le point d'avouer leur amour réciproque... Myles avait changé de façon drastique depuis cette soirée. Souvent, elle le voyait qui l'observait ou qui lui faisait de timides sourires. Hier, il lui a apporté une tasse de café de son endroit préféré. Ils n'ont pas parlé depuis que c'est arrivé... pas encore... mais ils sentaient qu'ils devraient.

Comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, il voulait aller lui parler. _Vas-y Myles, tu peux le faire... Demande-lui seulement de venir dîner et tu pourras tout mettre au clair. En tout cas, ESSAYER de mettre les choses au clair puisque tu n'es pas certain toi-même de ce qui se passe réellement... OK, ce n'est pas si difficile, tu la connais bien! Hum... c'est peut-être ça le problème, tu la connais trop bien et elle va sûrement te rejeter... encore! HÉ! où est le fort, le virile, le grand agent du F.B.I en toi?! _il se demande à lui-même, essayant de se redonner confiance. _Je suis Myles Leland Troisième du nom et aucune femme ne peut résister à mes manières d'aristocrate, à mon charme! _il s'encourage, l'ego déjà tropgonflé. Il se lève et marche vers son bureau, et...

"Lucy...hum.. Est-ce que tu... heu..." les mots étaient prisonniers dans sa gorge.

"Est-ce que je voudrais quoi, Myles? C'est déjà assez difficile de te comprendre quand tu utilise tes mots à dix milles dollars, alors imagine si TU ne peux même pas les dire, comment je suis sensée les comprendre?" elle le taquine avec un petit sourire en coin.

Légèrement embarrassé, il réplique, "Oui, tu as raison. Je me demandais si tu... si tu voudrais venir... " respirant profondément, il continue tout d'un trait. "Venir dîner avec moi, parce que je pense qu'on devrait parler, et comme c'est l'heure de manger..."

"Whoa, whoa, ralenti!" elle ricane voyant la détresse apparente de l'agent habituellement "fier de sa personne", qui perdait visiblement le contrôle. "Tu veux aller manger?" Il hoche la tête. "Que penses-tu du nouveau petit bistro qui vient d'ouvrir sur M. street?"

"Ça m'a l'air parfait." Finalement, il se détend un peu.

_En espérant qu'on soit seuls et qu'on ait une discussion franche. Il a l'air si tendu, si... Bien, on verra comment ça va aller! _elle pense en attrapant son manteau et sa bourse et sort, suivi de son collègue.

--

Bobby, le journal en mains, lisait la section des bandes dessinées. C'était la seule chose capable de garder son attention plus que trois secondes... exception faite de la petite demoiselle derrière son ordinateur... Sans contredit, il l'a vu qui l'observait à quelques reprises, ce matin. Et chaque fois, elle lui faisait un petit, mais incroyable sourire. _Est-ce qu'elle sait à quel point elle est belle quand elle est embarrassée? Son visage pâle, prenant une adorable teinte rosée... Et ce sourire radieux! Ça vaut un million! Oh! Mon Dieu! je donnerais tout pour rendre la petite Sheila heureuse le reste de sa vie! Attends une minute, on dirait qu'elle est encore perdue au pays des rêves... _Un 'toc' sur son bureau le ramène à la réalité.

"Hé! Crash! Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul qui ne soit pas capable de travailler correctement_,_ ici!" achale Jack.

"Tu avais l'air hypnotisé, il y a un moment. Par une certaine génie de l'informatique, si je ne me trompe pas...?"

"Où t'as pris ton information, le ROMÉO?" il réplique, mettant l'emphase sur le dernier mot.

"Bien premièrement, tu lis la même page depuis... 20 minutes et malgré le fait que je sache que tu ne sois pas un lecteur rapide, ça m'a l'air beaucoup trop lent... même pour toi!"

"Ha! Ha!... Comment t'as trouvé le temps de me regarder? T'était perdu dans tes petits regards à ton 'coeur en sucre'!"

"Ouais, bon... " il admet la défaite, levant les mains en signe de soumission. Les meilleurs amis riaient de leurs attitudes enfantines. Ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents-du-secondaire-en-amour-par-dessus-la-tête, effrayés que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre entrain d'espionner leurs amoureuses. Malheureusement pour eux, ils échouaient misérablement. Il était évident que tous leurs êtres réclamaient la proximité de l'amour de leurs vies.

"Alors, as-tu parlé à Tara au sujet de la sortie qu'on leur doit?" demande Jack, curieux de connaître les plans des filles. "Avec le comportement de Sue ce soir-là, on peut s'attendre à presque n'importe quoi...!" il continue en espérant que cette facette d'elle s'épanouisse. _Elle flirtait littéralement avec moi! _un grand sourire en coin apparu sur son visage.

"WOO! t'es vraiment tombé pour elle, hein? Allez Sparky, tu ne peux rien me cacher! Dis-le : JE...L'AI...ME!" il persiste, séparant chaque syllabe.

"Vas-tu arrêter ta tirade si je l'avoue?" il supplie, sentant une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage.

"Pas besoin : tu viens de me répondre!" et Jack lui frappe l'épaule amicalement, en sortant pour le lunch.

--

_J'espère que vous appréciez jusqu'à maintenant. Les choses vous devenir… plus juteuses au fur et à mesure que nos compagnons chemineront dans cette aventure._

_Anny.Heart_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A Voici un autre petit bout de l'aventure de nos personnages favoris! _

--

Tara et Sue avaient leurs assiettes devant elles. Jusqu'à maintenant, elles discutaient de 'choses-de-filles', partageant les potins au sujet de leurs collègues. Jouant avec sa nourriture, Tara posa une question inattendue à son amie. "Sue... crois-tu en l'amour? Je veux dire l'amour... le vrai. Quand on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'on veut... " Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Sue la regardait l'air interrogateur. Même si elle ne pouvait l'entendre, elle savait que Tara ne parlait pas d'elle et de Jack. Elle partageait ses propres sentiments... "Oui Tara. Je suis certaine qu'il existe." elle confesse, faisant un léger sourire.

"Il m'arrive de vouloir y croire, mais... Même si je trouve quelqu'un qui semble me convenir, comment je peux savoir qu'il pense la même chose de moi? J'ai été déçue de trop nombreuses fois, Sue... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise..." elle déclare, des larmes plein les yeux.

Sue comprenait exactement ses émotions : elles la hantaient pratiquement depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Jack... Réalisant ce à côté de quoi elle passait en ne disant pas ses véritables sentiments envers lui, elle répond, "Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... On a perdu beaucoup trop de temps... " elle explique, la tristesse emplissant sa voix. "Tu parles de Bobby, c'est ça?" Tara ne répond pas, acquise seulement, l'ombre lamentable d'un sourire sur les lèvres. "J'ai vu sa façon de te regarder, de te protéger un peu plus chaque jour... Et," prenant sa main dans la sienne, "On aura une sortie avec eux Samedi!" Tara n'a pu retenir un fou rire et se détendit un peu.

"Merci Sue," elle signe tout en parlant.

**BIENVENUE**, Sue signe en retour.

"J'en avais besoin. Puis tu as raison, on va s'amuser! As-tu une idée de ce qu'on peut faire?" son humeur était plus légère.

"J'ai quelques idées, mais... rien de vraiment spécial, comme un rendez-vous dont j'aurais rêvé..." elle dit, une pointe de déception dans la voix. "Si seulement on était en été... j'aurais adoré me blottir contre lui sur une moto marine..." se mordillant la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle venait d'avouer un de ses rêves les plus fous. _Après tout, qui n'apprécierait pas la vue d'un corps musclé dans un petit maillot de bain..._

Tara l'observait, stupéfaite. Elle savait qu'il y avait une attraction mutuelle entre eux, cependant ce n'était pas du genre de Sue de parler ouvertement de ses sentiments pour lui. _Mais aujourd'hui, elle a avoué qu'elle aimait Jack... et j'ai fait pareil pour Bobby... Je sais ce que tu veux dire... Moi aussi j'aurais adoré ça! Hummm... mes bras passés autour de la taille de Bobby, le soleil sur notre peau... _Rassemblant ses pensées, elle sentie une petite lumière clignoter dans sa tête. "Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen d'être collé à eux..." elle s'exclame arborant un regard malicieux. Sue n'avait pas besoin de plus pour que sa curiosité soit piquée. Tara commença à lui expliquer son plan.

"Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit à quel point tu es géniale, Tara Williams?!" commente Sue. Son amie venait de trouver LE plan parfait, le rendez-vous de rêve...

"Ouais, tous les jours! Mais ça ne fait pas de mal de se le faire rappeler!" elle réplique, ravie que son amie approuve son idée. "Je ne peux pas imaginer un homme dans un contexte plus sexy! Ça va me rappeler la maison...!" Les deux femmes commencent à rire, contenant difficilement leur excitation.

--

Au restaurant, Myles et Lucy avaient une conversation honnête et profonde. Pour une fois, ils s'écoutaient sans argumenter... l'attraction pour une femme peut être très puissante, même sur Myles Leland le Troisième du nom!

"Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé," confesse Myles sans la quitter des yeux. La honte qu'il ressentait était lisible partout sur son visage. "Tu es une femme merveilleuse et tu ne méritait pas ça. J'ai été un vrai crétin et..."

"Myles, c'est correct..." elle l'arrête.

"Non Lucy, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait..." il la supplie, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle n'a pas répliqué, mais l'observait intensément. Elle savait que le Bostonien n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir son coeur de la sorte. _Ça doit être tellement dur pour lui... _Plaçant sa main sur son bras, elle acquise pour l'encourager.

"Hum, " il regarde sa main, "Je sais que j'ai été stupide dans le passé, mais je veux changer... j'essais de changer... mais la route va être longue et difficile et je le réalise." il continue en un respire. "J'ai aussi compris que j'avais des amis... qui s'en font pour moi... Et je vais avoir besoin de chacun d'eux pour atteindre mon but." _Comment je peux lui demander ça après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir? Cependant, je dois le faire... maintenant... _"Lucy, voudrais-tu..."

Les battements de son coeur cessent pour un instant, alors qu'elle appréhende ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. _Oh! Mon Dieu! il n'est pas entrain de...? _elle pense respirant difficilement.

Voyant la confusion sur son visage, il continue, "m'aider à y arriver?"

"Quoi?" elle demande confuse. Elle pensait à quelque chose de complètement différent... et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir eu CETTE pensée en tête. _Pour un instant, j'ai cru qu'il voulait... faire sa demande! Pourquoi je me sens un peu... déçue? Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Myles?! _Le coeur de l'entremetteuse habituellement sans pitié faisait des 360' dans sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que ça va, Lucy?" il s'approche vers elle et lui caresse la joue. Gentiment il répète, "Voudrais-tu m'aider à devenir une meilleure personne? Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie... et j'ai besoin de toi." Une grande vague de contentement l'envahi lorsqu'un léger sourire traversa son visage.

"T'es pas SI mal que ça, Myles! Je serai contente de t'aider si c'est ce que tu veux. En réalité, le soir de la partie de basket-ball, tu étais... un parfait gentleman! Je veux dire... que tu as déjà commencé à changer, dans la bonne direction. Ce qui est... surprenant venant de toi! " elle ajoute en l'agaçant.

Il lui révèle en riant, "Je crois aussi que je préfère le nouveau moi! Mais si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je vais le nier! Je ne voudrais pas défaire ma réputation, après tout!"

_Il y a des choses en lui qui ne changeront JAMAIS!! Une chance, parce que c'est ce qui fait son charme... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé ça? _Roulant les yeux de découragement, elle sort de sa rêverie.

Abordant divers sujets de conversations et l'esprit plus léger, ils terminèrent leur repas et repartirent pour le bureau.

--

Quand tout le monde fût prêt à rentrer à la maison après une difficile et longue journée de paperasse, Sue et Tara se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Jack. Bobby vint immédiatement les rejoindre. Le temps était venu de donner les instructions pour la sortie...! D'après les 'figures des filles qui souriaient un peu trop à leur goût' , les garçons s'attendaient à quelque chose de mauvais... pour eux!

_Chaque fois que j'ai vu ce petit air démoniaque sur son visage, elle faisait des blagues ou quelque chose du genre...! Mais cette fois, il y a quelque chose de plus dans son regard... un éclat différent! _pense Jack, lui jetant un regard soupçonneur.

_WOO! Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit! Elle est radieuse! Le garçon qui va mettre le grappin sur elle va être le plus chanceux du monde! Je suis comblé d'au moins pouvoir passer la journée de Samedi avec elle, _rêve Bobby sans quitter Tara des yeux.

"Salut les gars! Alors... prêts pour le grand jour?" taquine Sue les voyant leur faire de larges sourires.

"On a planifié quelque chose de super, spécialement pour NOUS!" continue Tara. Les garçons se regardaient, pas trop certains de savoir comment interpréter les paroles des filles...

¨Ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer? S'il vous plaît..." Jack ajoute rapidement, sachant qu'il obtiendrait plus de détails en étant poli.

Contentée, Tara déclare, "On va passer vous prendre à 7 heures du matin et ..."

"Quoi? Vous voulez qu'on se lève à l'aurore?!" demande un Bobby tout perplexe.

"Oui c'est ça! Et sans vous plaindre, en plus!" réplique Sue en ricanant­. Jack levait les mains en signe de soumission, signalant à son ami qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, puisqu'ils avaient perdu leur pari.

Heureuse d'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure au sujet de ceux qui menaient le jeu, Tara continue, "Comme je l'ai dit, on passera vous prendre à 7 heures du matin, Samedi. Vous devrez porter des jeans et des bottes de marche. Prenez aussi un bon chandail, ce ne sera pas très chaud, dehors." _Bien, peut-être que ça va se réchauffer, avec les rapprochements, mais il faut être préparés...! Pas besoin de leur donner trop d'indices_...!

Sue prend la parole, "Vous devrez préparer un panier de pique-nique. Pas rempli de cochonnerie! Des bonnes choses, du genre que vous n'êtes pas habitués de manger...!" Elle aimait rigoler à leurs dépends. Un certain jeune homme aux cheveux foncés ne s'en plaignait pas. Il appréciait ce nouveau côté d'elle, un côté qu'elle démontrait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours!

"Vous ne nous direz pas où on va?" il supplie avec des yeux de chiens battu.

"NON! Ces yeux-là fonctionnent peut-être avec Lévi, mais pas avec toi!" Le canin aboie au son de son nom.

"Oui Lévi, j'aurai définitivement besoin de tes leçons!" il dit au chien en caressant sa fourrure. Tout le monde commença à rire. Ils avaient tous hâte que Samedi arrive!

--

_N/A Le prochain envoi : le départ pour la sortie!_

_Anny.Heart_


	3. Chapter 3

N/A Re-bonjour

_N/A Re-bonjour! Avez-vous hâte de voir la suite? _

Vendredi arriva et toute la journée, les quatre amis se jetaient des regards en coin. Plus vous voulez que quelque chose arrive vite, plus long le temps à attendre parait être... et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Les garçons se sont entendus pour se rencontrer ce soir-là pour s'occuper de la nourriture pour le lendemain. Bobby devait aussi rester dormir chez Jack, de cette façon les filles pourraient les prendre ensemble. Un arrêt au super marché était inévitable, puisque aucun des deux n'avait ce dont il avaient besoin pour remplir un panier digne de ce nom.

"Crois-tu qu'elles seront satisfaites de ça?" interroge Bobby.

"Si elles ne le sont pas, je rend mon tablier! Pas que j'aime en porter un, mais... tu vois le genre!"

"Pas du tout, l'ami!" Jack lui jette un regard perçant. "C'est seulement une blague, Sparky! Je vois le genre très clairement... et je vais en faire des cauchemars!" Jack frappe l'Australien sur le bras. "Ouch! C'était pourquoi, ça?! OK je l'ai mérité! Sérieusement, je suis pas certain qu'elles s'attendent à tant que ça de nous, de toute façon."

"Si t'appelles ÇA pas tant que ça... Il y a de la bouffe pour une armée, là-dedans! Plus le dessert et le champagne! Je me demande où elles vont nous amener."

"Avec ces deux petite Sheilas, on doit s'attendre à l'inattendu...! On se voit demain, l'ami."

"Oui, à demain. Essaie de dormir un peu!" _Je devrais essayer moi aussi, même si je ne suis pas certain de réussir... Si tu es dans mes rêves comme chaque nuit depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ils vont être merveilleux! _il se dit à lui-même, en pensant à Sue. Il ramasse ses choses et va se coucher. Il savait qu'il voulait être en forme pour donner à la femme de ses rêves toute l'attention qu'elle méritait pour cette sortie spéciale... Leur première vraie sortie!

--

"Wow, t'as l'air superbe, Sue!" déclare Tara en venant la chercher. Elle portait des jeans, un chandail de laine noire et un manteau sans manche blanc. Rien de spécial... mais elle était TRÈS heureuse, aujourd'hui!

"Merci! T'as l'air bien, toi aussi! On pourrait presque passer pour des jumelles!" elle rie. En fait, seulement les couleurs différaient : un chandail rouge et un manteau noir pour Tara.

**"TOI PRÊT?"** elle signe.

"Je suis aussi prête qu'on puisse l'être!" Sue réplique, un large sourire aux lèvres. "On doit laisser Lévi chez Charlie, il va s'en occuper parce que Lucy doit sortir avec Myles."

"Ouais, penses-tu qu'il y aie quelque chose entre eux? Myles agit bizarrement avec elle, ces temps-ci!"

"Tu sais, Lucy est peut-être avide de détails quand il s'agit de NOS vie amoureuses, mais elle ne partage pas quand il s'agit de la sienne!" Sue rigole. "On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard." elle souligne, attachant la laisse de Lévi et ramassant ses choses.

--

Dans l'appartement de Jack, les deux garçons courraient partout pour être prêts à temps. La douche, le rasage, l'habillement... ils devaient être parfaits pour ces dames!

"Est-ce que le panier est prêt?" Jack demande à Bobby à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

"Oui l'ami, je viens de terminer. Je l'ai laissé près de la porte avec la couverture." En entendant la sonnette, Jack va ouvrir la porte. Son souffle fût coupé, il ne pu que faire signe aux filles d'entrer.

"Salut Jack! Salut Bobby!" s'exclama Tara, passant entre Sue et lui, souriant devant son expression.

"Bonjour à vous, jolies petites Sheilas! Alors... Aujourd'hui vous allez nous exploiter, pauvres Drongos sans défense!"

"Hummm… les mots ne collent pas EXACTEMENT avec vous deux!" réplique Sue, fixant le grand Australien. "La nourriture est prête?"

"On s'est occupé de tout. Quoi? Vous ne croyez pas?!" demande Jack devant l'air perplexe de Sue.

"Oui Sparky, je te crois... mais j'espère que mon estomac dira la même chose, ce midi!" elle le taquine, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il était étonné...! _Comment a-t-elle pu changer autant? Pour le mieux! Je croyait que c'était une femme timide... au diable ma théorie!_

"On y va? Certaines... personnes nous attendent...!" Tara déclare recevant l'approbation de tous et quittant l'appartement.

--

Avant de quitter le garage de Charlie, les filles devaient donner une dernière consigne.

"Prenez ça et mettez-les." ordonne Sue en leur tendant des foulards.

"Quoi? Vous voulez nous bander les yeux?! Pourquoi?" s'interroge Jack légèrement inquiet.

"C'est à NOUS de le savoir et à VOUS de le trouver!" achale Tara. "Nous allons aller voir de vieux amis de la famille. Ils vont nous prêter ce dont on a besoin..."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Oh! je sais, vous ne nous direz rien avant d'être arrivé...!" dit Jack, essayant d'avoir l'air triste.

"Arrête de te plaindre, grand bébé!" réplique Sue en lui souriant. "Souviens-toi de votre paris : vous avez perdu, alors ON planifie et VOUS payez et obéissez! Soyez bons joueurs, ça va être amusant!" elle ajoute, plaçant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

L'humeur de Jack s'est soudainement adoucie et des étincelles apparurent dans ses yeux. Juste avant de mettre le foulard, il a vu l'amour de sa vie rougir. _Wow! Ça peut, et va sûrement, être une journée parfaite!_

Bobby fût témoin de la scène et jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite femme à son côté, espérant qu'elle prendrait exemple sur son amie.

"C'est mieux," déclare Tara, décidant de ne pas faire de commentaires sur les agissements de Sue, puisqu'elle prévoyait faire de même avec Bobby... plus tard dans la journée! Elle démarra la voiture et quitta le stationnement. "Nous avons de la route à faire avant d'arriver, alors si vous voulez continuer votre somme, c'est parfait."

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, les garçons ne savaient pas qu'elle avait été la durée du voyage, mais il leur semblait avoir été assez long. Entendant un hennissement, ils se demandaient où les filles avaient bien pu les apporter...

"Vous nous avez amenés sur une ferme?" demande Bobby, confus.

Ignorant son commentaire, Sue dit, "OK vous pouvez sortir de la voiture, mais n'enlevez pas les bandeaux tout de suite."

Chacune prenant le bras de son 'amoureux secret', elles les escortent avec les bagages quelques pieds plus loin...

--

"Salut Tara!" dit une voix féminine. "Ce sont les gars dont tu me parlais? Et ta partenaire pour le pari? Ah! et en passant, tout est prêt comme tu as demandé."

"Salut Jenny! Oui, c'est eux. Voici Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson et Bobby Manning. Je veux aussi te remercier pour ton aide."

"Oh! c'est rien. Je suis toujours prête à aider les amis! Heu... les filles, avez-vous kidnappé ces deux-là?" elle s'informe en voyant leurs yeux bandés.

"NON!" À ce moment, Bobby senti quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue... mouillé et collant...! "Ouach! Qu'est-ce que c'est? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi, Tara!!" Les filles furent prises d'un fou rire et Jack, un peu inquiet demande, "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Crash?"

"Vous pouvez enlever les bandeaux, c'est correct maintenant." elle ajoute riant toujours de l'expression dégoûtée de Bobby.

En voyant le coupable, il ne pu s'empêché de se joindre aux autres et de rire aussi. "Humm...c'est toi qui a fait ça, l'ami?" il demande au cheval debout à côté de lui.

"Tu devrait peut-être rester ami avec lui, parce qu'il sera ton partenaire pour la journée!" souligne Jenny. "Tu ne voudrait pas qu'il te jette par terre, n'est-ce pas?!"

"OK, ça va pour cette fois... mais ne recommence pas! Car je connais certaines filles ici qui pourraient devenir jalouses et en faire autant... Pas que ça me dérange, d'ailleurs..." il déclare un sourire en coin, fixant Tara du regard qui rougit à son commentaire.

"Je vais vous laisser avoir du plaisir ensemble. On se voit plus tard, bonne journée!" termine Jenny en s'en allant.

Chacun lui dit 'bonjour' et regarda les quatre grands chevaux à leurs côtés. "Donc... nous sommes au ranch d'amis de ma famille et tout ce qui nous entoure leur appartient : les lacs, les montagnes, tout... Nous avons loué des chevaux et nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble. Mais nous devons être de retour à 6 heures 30 pour la surprise de fin de soirée..." explique Tara.

"Tu veux dire... qu'on peut jouer au cow-boys toute la journée?!" demande Jack d'un air enfantin.

"Oui et on va être vos cow-girls... » dit Sue un rictus au lèvres.

"Humm, j'adore cette idée..." il admet en se rapprochant d'elle, posant sa main sur sa taille et continuant. "Vas-tu me sauver si je tombe, ma cow-girl?"

Se raclant la gorge elle répond, "Tu peux en être certain. Et j'espère que ça fonctionne inversement aussi..." Un sourire timide apparu sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'étincelles dans son regard.

"C'est certain, Chérie." il murmure pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent.

_Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ce qu'il a dit?! Il m'a appelé Chérie...! Et d'après l'expression de son visage, ce n'était pas un accident... Serait-il entrain de me courtiser?_

_Wow! c'est si naturel de lui donner des petits noms... et elle ne m'a pas repoussé... Je pourrais même jurer qu'elle s'est collée un peu plus...!_

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'équitation, Tara," dit Bobby. "Je croyais que tu essayais d'éviter tous les sports," il la taquine, lui reflétant ses habiletés sportives, ou plutôt, son manque d'habileté sportive.

"Pour ton information, Bobby Manning, j'étais une excellente écuyère et je le suis toujours. Et je n'évite pas TOUS les sports... seulement les sports de contacts... sauf un..." elle lui explique, rougissant soudainement, perdu dans ses yeux. _De quoi tu parles, Tara?! D'où ça venait, ça?! Je sais, je ne peux pas arrêter de PENSER à lui, mais maintenant je FANTASME sur lui aussi...!_

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, les pensées de Bobby se déchaînèrent. _Cette petite Sheila est de plus en plus surprenante chaque jour! J'aimerais bien essayer CE sport avec elle si elle a besoin d'un partenaire..._

"Heu... je crois qu'on devrait charger les chevaux si on veut partir bientôt..." elle retrouve un peu sa voix, ramenant tous les autres à la réalité. _C'était VRAIMENT une bonne idée! _chacun se dit à lui-même.

Hummm… l'action va commencé… bientôt!!

Anny.Heart


	4. Chapter 4

N/A Toujours avec moi?? On commence la randonnée!!

Chaque copain avait son cheval et se promenait dans les bois. Bobby était devant avec Tara et Jack et Sue suivaient. La température était parfaite pour une journée au grand air.

_Je devrais lui parler de mes sentiments pour elle. De la façon qu'elle me regarde, je peux supposer qu'elle ressent aussi quelque chose... Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de solidifier notre relation ensemble... _rêve Bobby, en espérant que son rêve puisse devenir réalité. "Umm, Tara?" il débute en arrêtant son cheval.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" elle demande, s'arrêtant aussi, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait...

"Tu sais, on est des coéquipiers depuis quelques années, maintenant... et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi... et..." il continue, un peu mal à l'aise, "plus j'en sais à ton sujet... bien..."

_De quoi veut-il parler? D'habitude, il est si confortable avec moi... _"Quelque chose te chicote, Bobby?" Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir sa réponse, mais elle voulait être là s'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle rapprocha son cheval du sien et pris sa main. Heureux du geste, il esquissa un sourire.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça, mais... je ne veux plus de ton amitié..." Une grande tristesse l'envahie et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Elle essaya de retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise.

"Tara, je veux ton amour... j'ai BESOIN de ton amour." Elle le regarda intensément, cherchant... cherchant quoi? Elle ne le savait pas exactement, mais... elle trouva des étincelles dans ses yeux noisette. _Oh! Mon Dieu! faîtes qu'elle voit mes vrais sentiments pour elle! Je ne veux pas la perdre... elle est tellement... précieuse! _il plaide intérieurement.

_Mon rêve le plus fou peut-il devenir réalité? Est-ce possible qu'il... m'aime, MOI?_ Son coeur battait la chamade et Bobby pu voir le plus brillant des sourires qu'il n'ait jamais vu apparaître sur son visage. _Heureusement, je suis assise, parce que j'aurais pu fondre sur place! _Il commença à doucement lui caresser les cheveux de sa main. Malheureusement, son cheval n'a pas apprécié le geste, il s'est donc brusquement éloigné, faisant presque tomber Bobby. Tara riait en le voyant, essayant de reprendre son équilibre.

"Oh! tu trouves ça drôle! Je t'avoue mon amour pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?!" il réplique, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire. _Finalement... je suis CERTAIN qu'elle aussi ressent plus que de l'amitié... WOO-OO!_

--

N/A Les citations entre guillemets et en gras son signés en ASL.

La 'bataille de l'amour' était gagnée entre Bobby et Tara, ou du moins, elle était en 'construction'. Jack, de son côté, était... bien disons seulement qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses 'pièces' en place... pour l'instant!

**"Sue, vous avez eu une excellente idée!" **il signe, car il savait qu'avec les vibrations du cheval ce serait plus difficile de lire sur les lèvres pour elle.

"Oui, c'est une journée idéale pour être à l'extérieur. Alors, tu aimes jouer cow-boy?" elle lui demande un sourire en coin. _Tu as l'air... étonnant dans cet accoutrement! Ces jeans mettent en valeur tes formes..._ mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur le chemin.

**"C'est le rêve de tous les petits garçons, non...?"** il réplique, excité d'être à ses côtés et de la voir s'aventurer plus loin que jamais dans ses agissements envers lui. _Elle est si resplendissante! Ses yeux sont plus éclatants que le soleil! C'est si confortable d'être ici, maintenant, avec elle à mes côtés... Pour une fois, je suis même reconnaissant que Michael aie perdu ce match!_

L'heure suivante passa agréablement et en bonne compagnie. Ils riaient et discutaient, ou signaient quand il s'agissait de Sue. À un certain point, le quatuor dû marcher dans les bois, car les arbres étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir monter au travers. En descendant de son cheval, Sue glissa sur des feuilles mortes et tomba sur le sol. "Ouch!" elle s'exclame, portant sa main à sa cheville.

"Sue!" crie Jack en voyant l'incident. "Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon coeur?" il insiste inquiet.

"Ça va, Sheila?" Bobby s'approcha en entendant la voix de son amie.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, tout ce dont Sue arrivait à penser était les mots de Jack... _Il m'a appelé mon coeur... _N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, les garçons s'inquiétèrent encore plus. Caressant doucement ses cheveux, Jack répéta, "Sue, es-tu blessée?" Inhalant la douce fragrance de son eau de Cologne, elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Frissonnant et revenant à ses sens, elle ressenti soudainement la douleur de sa blessure.

"Ma cheville... ça fait mal. Je crois que je me la suis tordue." elle marmonne, restreignant ses larmes.

"Bobby, peux-tu me donner le ice-pack dans mon sac?" Se retournant pour lui faire face, "Ça va te faire du bien." Son contact était doux, tendre. _C'est bon d'être dans ses bras... même si c'est parce que je suis blessée et qu'il prend soin de moi. _La voyant mordiller sa lèvre et soupirer, il senti sa tension s'amenuire un peu. "Mieux?"

"Oui, merci."

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le désir mutuel était évident. Jack ne pouvait plus se retenir : il devait la toucher, la caresser... Glissant son corps plus près du sien, il lui caressa la joue et passa sa main dans son cou, s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas certain si elle le voulait autant que lui, mais il espérait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Lorsque ses lèvres firent contact avec les siennes, ils frissonnèrent sous l'intensité de leur amour partagé. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser, s'intensifia lorsqu'elle lui donna l'accès. Après ce qui parut une éternité, ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu.

Reprenant ses esprits, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux. **"La douleur est partie?"** il signe, incertain de sa voix.

**"Beaucoup..."** fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre, ébranlée par la passionnante étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager.

--

"Je-je suis désolé, Sue. Je ne voulait pas..." Il était déchiré entre ses sentiments pour elle et ce qu'il aurait dû faire : une horrible bataille entre la tête et le coeur. _Les règles... Et si je ruine notre amitié? Oh! Mon Dieu! c'est si difficile! Elle ne m'a pas repoussé... elle m'a laissé l'embrasser... plus que ça : ELLE me rendait le baiser!_

Le sentant perdre le contrôle de lui-même, elle prit une décision drastique. _Il ne peut pas être sérieux en disant qu'il est désolé. C'était... si bien, si incroyable! Je ne peux pas le laisser reculer encore! Pas cette fois, Sparky : je prend le contrôle des choses à partir de maintenant... _elle se dit, tellement contente que leur relation prenne enfin cette tournure.

"J'ose espérer que tu n'allais pas dire que tu regrettais ce baiser, car je m'apprêtais à faire une 'deuxième prise'... seulement pour être certaine." elle déclare se blottissant plus profondément dans ses bras, d'un regard taquin avant de fermer les yeux, l'embrassant de toute sa fougue. Pour un instant, ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient seuls dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait devant eux... un monde rempli d'inconnu, mais aussi rempli d'espoir et d'amour. Finalement, ils atteignaient leur but commun depuis leur rencontre...

**"Je t'aime."** elle signe, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**"Je t'aime aussi, Sue." **"J'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps... Je..." Elle le fait taire. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir avait déjà été dit. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé.

"C'est correct, Jack. Je suis aussi coupable que toi : je n'ai rien dit non plus. Cependant, j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de le dire avant."

"Hummm..." Bobby et Tara avaient vu toute la scène et en étaient plus qu'heureux. Mais l'estomac de Bobby lui rappelait que c'était l'heure du dîner, il les ramena donc à la réalité. "Que diriez-vous si on restait ici pour manger? Je ne crois pas que Sue puisse marcher pour un moment de toute façon." Normalement, il aurait taquiné son meilleur ami sur son 'aveux à Sue' avec grand plaisir, mais il était lui-même trop enthousiaste pour gâcher l'ambiance de cette parfaite journée.

Se raclant la gorge, Jack pris la main de Sue pour l'aider à se lever, pendant que Bobby et Tara plaçaient la couverture sur le sol. Sue avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire : ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle était si réservée et timide... _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui! Je suis contente que ma mère ne m'ait pas vu agir de la sorte! La petite Sue Thomas est partie! _prenant une jolie teinte rosée, elle lui sourit. _Je dois sûrement rêver... Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait! Et on s'est embrassé! Lucy aurait tout donné pour voir ça! Et elle VA me tuer si je ne donne pas TOUS les détails juteux!_

J'espère que vous aimez la tournure des évènements!!

Anny.Heart


	5. Chapter 5

N/A Voici (enfin

N/A Voici (enfin!) la suite et fin de l'histoire…!

--

"Wow! vous vous êtes surpassés!" dit Tara étonnée en voyant toute la nourriture apportée par les garçons dans le sac de pique-nique.

"Quoi, vous pensiez qu'on était pour apporter des petits sandwiches comme repas?! Tu vois Jack, elles nous sous-estiment toujours!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" s'exclame Sue, le pointant du doigt. "On reconnaît vos talents... quand on les trouve!" elle déclare, leur tirant la langue.

Jack la regarda, secouant la tête. "C'est un coup en dessous de la ceinture, Mademoiselle Thomas! Comment se fait-il qu'elle nous taquine à chaque occasion récemment?" il ajoute, cherchant l'approbation de Bobby.

"Je ne sais pas, l'ami. Mais tu devrais garder un oeil sur elle : j'aurais juré qu'elle te courtisait là-bas, tout à l'heure...!" _Je n'ai pas pu résister... Ils semblent si bien ensemble maintenant. Et ils l'ont mérité de toute façon!_

Jack rougit immédiatement au commentaire du grand Australien. _Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Bobby?! Attend une minute que je trouve quelque chose... Ça y est! _"Aurais-tu eu des problèmes avec ton cheval... encore?! C'est jamais une bonne idée de placer deux chevaux trop près l'un de l'autre, tu ne penses pas, Crash?" il riposte. _Je t'ai eu!_

"C'est assez, les enfants! On doit manger si on veut être de retour pour la surprise." répond Sue pour mettre un terme à leurs comportements enfantins. "Tara, laisse-moi voir ce qu'il ont apporté : légumes, fruits, craquelins, gâteau au fromage, même du champagne! Et bien, les gars, elle a raison : vous êtes bons à marier!" elle déclare sans penser, jetant immédiatement un regard au jeune homme aux cheveux foncés pour vérifier s'il s'était aperçu de sa bévue.

Avalant avec difficulté, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. _Dire que j'aime ton attitude joueuse est en dessous de la réalité! Mariage... hum, j'aime cette idée, Mademoiselle Thomas! _il sourit devant son visage rosit. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses jointures. Baissant la voix, il continua seulement pour elle, "Fais attention à ce que tu souhaite... je pourrais obéir à tes commandements... Je suis ton esclave pour toute la journée après tout, pas vrai?!" C'était son tour d'être sans voix, frissonnant à l'image d'un mariage avec son Prince Charmant.

Tara s'assied à côté de Bobby. Bien, pas exactement à côté de lui... plus précisément entre ses jambes. Il prit un morceau de fruit et lui donna. Elle appréciait énormément ce jeu. Elle essaya d'en faire autant avec lui, mais nourrir quelqu'un de dos n'est pas facile... Il s'est retrouvé avec du melon d'eau partout sur le visage! "Tu veux partager une gourmandise sucrée, Sheila?" il suggère, tentant d'amener le jeu à un autre niveau.

"Hummm, je devrais? Je crois que je pourrais me laisser tenter." elle répond d'un ton séducteur, l'amenant à elle dans un tendre baiser.

"Les fruits ont vraiment l'air délicieux!" Jack murmure à Sue, inspiré par les agissements de ses amis. Maintenant que le premier pas avait été fait, plus question qu'il perde du temps : le Jack-lent-sur-la-détente était parti... pour de bon.

"C'est juste dommage qu'il soient trop loin de moi... je ne peux pas les atteindre avec ma cheville foulée, tu sais..." Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion de faire ce jeu sensuel avec lui... pas aujourd'hui, plus jamais! Répondant à sa demande, il prit une fraise et la lui tendit. Poussant les limites encore plus loin, _il est entrain de me rendre folle ou quoi?! _ellepropose, "Tu veux partager?" et place le fruit à mi-chemin dans sa bouche...

Étonné de son défi, il sourit largement et se rend à ses lèvres. Ils ont sans contredit partagé la gourmandise, mais il y avait beaucoup plus dans cet échange... S'éloignant, chacun de leur visage rayonnait d'un l'amour grandissant.

Les deux couples ne demandaient que de coller et de se caresser, ce à quoi chacun était heureux de donner sa contribution. Tout au long du repas, des soupires de plaisir pouvaient être entendus, ainsi que de multiples baisers. _Peut-être qu'on aurait dû apporter plus de champagne! _pensa Bobby en caressant amoureusement le dos de Tara. _Bah! la prochaine fois! _Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

--

Quand tout le monde eu mangé suffisamment, ou dans certains cas, autant qu'il pouvait devant les 'montagnes russes d'émotions' dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, un petit somme était le bienvenue, blottis confortablement dans les bras de sa douce moitié. Rayonnants de bonheur, leurs rêves prirent la même directions que les nuits précédentes, mais cette fois, ils avaient une toute autre signification par rapport à leurs relations : leur futur, car le NOUS pouvait maintenant exister.

Une heure plus tard, quand Jack s'est réveillé, il trouva Sue toujours endormie, la tête sur sa poitrine. _Merci Mon Dieu! ce n'est pas seulement un rêve... C'est celle que j'aime depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le bureau ce fameux jour... Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'aime aussi. J'ai peut-être été assez stupide pour attendre tout ce temps, mais à partir de maintenant je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureuse, mon amour... je te le promets. _"Salut, mon coeur! T'as bien dormi?" il lui demande en voyant ses yeux noisette s'ouvrir.

Lui faisant un sourire amoureux, elle soupire, "Je suis juste contente de ne pas être entrain de rêver...mon amour." elle ajoute, perdu dans ses yeux.

"Tu lis mes pensées, ma belle. J'ai toujours su que tu étais brillante!" il réplique, l'embrassant sur le front. "Est-ce que ta cheville te fait encore mal?" En s'assoyant, il s'approche pour la prendre et commence à la masser doucement.

"Un peu, mais c'est mieux que tout à l'heure." Appréciant la sensation de son contact, elle avoue, "Hummm...fais attention, je pourrais facilement devenir accros à ça!"

Se réveillant, Tara et Bobby sourirent à la vision de la scène devant eux. "Je vois que prend soin de ta petite Sheila, Sparky!"

"C'est vrai, Crash! Je ne veux pas être mis de côté pour la surprise de ce soir, alors je m'assure de la mériter."

"T'es certain que ce soit la seule raison...?" Bobby continue de le taquiner.

Secouant la tête, recherchant son attention, Tara déclare, "Et pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas soin de MOI plutôt que de jouer comme ça?!"

La voyant légèrement rougir, il dénote, "Finalement, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas vivre sans moi!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Crash! J'étais juste... entrain d'aider un ami" elle bredouille timidement.

"Oh! tu vas payer pour ça, Tara!" il dit, se levant et commençant à courir après elle pour jouer. Rigolant, elle se cache derrière un arbre, mais senti une main la tourner de l'autre côté de l'arbre. L'enlaçant, il se mit à la couvrir de petits baisers qui la firent rire encore plus et frissonner à son grand plaisir.

"Je suis désolé Sue, mais on ne pas y jouer." Il vit une pointe de déception dans ses yeux. _J'aurais aimé ce jeu, par contre. _Elle pense en regardant ses pieds. "Hey, on peut toujours se promener si tu veux." il lui offre.

"Comment? Je ne peux pas encore marcher, tu te souviens?" Elle évite son regard.

Plaçant sa main sous son menton, il souleva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. "Il y a toujours des solutions pour les problèmes, mon amour. Et tu n'est généralement pas celle qui recule devant un problème..." il la réconforte et la prend dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jack?" elle lui demande en mettant ses bras autour de son cou pour reprendre son équilibre.

"Je trouve une solution à ton problème de mobilité!" il affirme, la promenant aux alentours.

Riant et souriant, ils pourchassaient Bobby et Tara. Ils durent bientôt arrêter ce jeu, car bien que Sue ne soit pas lourde, ¨ça épuisait Jack de la transporter sur ce terrain instable. Sans compter qu'ils devaient ramasser pour repartir au ranch pour la surprise...!

--

Pendant que Tara et Sue discutaient, Bobby et Jack rangeaient. Même si Sue n'en parlait pas, sa cheville lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement.

Remarquant le changement sur son visage alors qu'elle replaçait son dos contre un arbre, Tara suggère, "Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un docteur pour ça, demain. Elle peut être brisée."

"Merci, mais je crois pas qu'elle le soit. C'est seulement une mauvaise entorse. Je vais remettre de la glace ce soir." Arrivant de derrière elle, Jack plaça sa main sur son épaule pour qu' elle se retourne.

"Elle a raison, mon coeur : je ne veux pas que tu en fasse trop et que tu te blesses davantage." _Je m'inquiète trop pour toi, mon amour... _il pense. Caressant sa main, elle dit, "Je vais bien Jack, mais si tu veux que j'y ailles, je vais le faire." _Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas qu tu t'en fasses pour moi..._

"Bien pour l'instant 'Damoiselle', tu monte avec moi. Pour une raison quelconque, je pense que c'était prévu..."

Essayant d'avoir l'air innocente, elle déclare, "Pourquoi as-tu cette idée? On n'aurait jamais ça volontairement! Mais puisque TU as proposé cette BRILLANTE idée, je suis prête à monter collée derrière toi, mon coeur." _Tu nous connais trop bien pour croire, hein... C'était la meilleure façon pour nous de sentir votre proximité... Je suis ravie que Jenny ait pu vous procurer ces selles doubles!_

_L'éclat de ton regard est irrésistible! Vous avez osées prendre le risque d'être collées à nous sans vous faire prendre. Vous pensez vite, les filles : bonne idée! _il rêvasse, la regardant et la reprenant dans ses bras.

"Oh! tu ne t'en sauveras pas, Sheila! Tu montes derrière!" dit Bobby à Tara qui eut du mal à retenir son enthousiasme. _Oui! mission accomplie, ma fille! On n'est pas en été comme Sue l'a dit, mais on a quand même eu ce qu'on voulait! Ou devrais-je dire plus que ce qu'on a demandé?!_

Les deux autres chevaux solidement fixés derrière eux, ils retournèrent lentement au ranch. De temps en temps, les filles murmuraient des mots doux à leurs 'cow-boys d'un jour'. Ce qui rendait la randonnée périlleuse, car ils avaient de la difficulté à se concentrer sur le chemin. Cependant, aucun autre accident n'eut lieu.

--

Devant eux, ils pouvaient voir une vieille grange. Jenny se tenait tout près, les attendant.

"D'après ce que je vois, vous avez appréciés la randonnée! J'espère que vos cow-boys vous ont bien traitées, les filles"

Rougissant un peu, Tara répond, "Oui, ils se sont bien occupés de nous, mais je dirais qu'ils feront encore mieux à l'avenir..."

Venant à côté d'elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules, Bobby confirme, "Oui, tu peux être sûr de ça : on ne voudrais pas perdre des Sheilas aussi ingénieuses qu'elles, hein Sparky?" Il conclue son affirmation par un baiser sur son front.

"Hum… ça vraiment l'air de bien aller pour vous, les filles!" ajoute Jenny en voyant Jack prendre Sue dans ses bras pour l'aider à descendre du cheval.

"Heu... je me suis seulement foulée la cheville en descendant dans les bois." essaie Sue, mais ne dupant personne, les étincelles dans ses yeux avouant tout de l'amour partagé par les amoureux.

"Donnez-moi les chevaux, je vais les ramener dans l'écurie. Ta requête est installée juste au bout de cette route, Tara." Elle pointe un petit sentier de sable. "Vous allez vous amuser! Ça j'en suis certaine!"

Remerciant son amie, Tara prit les devant et Bobby vint à son côté, sa main tendrement passée sur ses épaules. _La soirée promet d'être plutôt chaude...!!_

--

Quand ils eurent passé quelques arbres, ils virent une petite ouverture laissant voir une table toute dressée pour le souper et un feu de camp tout près.

"C'est notre tour d'être surpris de votre prévoyance ; je n'aurais pas pensé qu'on mangerait dans une atmosphère aussi romantique. On est vraiment des gars chanceux!" avoue Jack, fixant Sue dans ses bras.

Caressant ses doucement ses cheveux, elle réplique presque dans un murmure, "ON est les chanceuses. On a gagnés vos coeurs, après tout... Et je suis reconnaissante que Dieu ait finalement répondu à ma plus grande prière : que mes sentiments soient réciproquent. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée... jamais." elle lui assure.

"Je suis surpris que vous ayez fait tout ça pour nous, Sheila. Tu as de bons amis aussi, pour t'avoir aider comme ça. Comment quelqu'un peut te résister, de toute façon?" il conclue, un coup d'oeil à Tara. C'était vrai qu'elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin. _C'est un génie, après tout! MON petit génie... _rêvasse Bobby passant son bras possessivement autour d'elle. Elle appréciait ce genre de contact et le fait qu'il démontrait ouvertement à quel point il l'aimait.

_Sue avait raison : l'amour, le vrai existe et je l'ai trouvé, _Tara s'avoue à elle-même.

Le repas passa en agréable conversation à propos des amis, de l'amour et du futur... leur futur. Certaines inquiétudes étaient soulignées comme la politique de non-fréquentation entre membres d'une unité, mais elles rapidement mises de côté. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient briser l'atmosphère de la soirée qu'ils partageaient, découvrant de nouveaux sentiments... ou plus précisément, permettant à leurs sentiments de les amener au septième ciel...

Blottis près du feu de camp, le monde entier autour d'eux disparut. Se nourrissant mutuellement des guimauves, ils se sentaient comme des adolescents en camping. Bobby et Tara se sont même permis une petite danse, fredonnant une mélodie. Personne les connaissant aurait cru qu'il s'agissait des quatre amis qui avaient seulement de l'amitié pour l'autre, quelques jours auparavant. Les choses avaient vraiment vite évoluées sur la route de l'amour...

Malheureusement, la journée devait tirer à sa fin. De retour sur l'autoroute de D.C., Bobby était au volant étaient toutes deux épuisées et s'étaient endormies sur le siège arrière. De larges sourires se voyaient sur leurs visages, signe qu'elles faisaient des rêves merveilleux sur la journée qui se terminait.

--

Secouant tendrement l'épaule de Sue, Jack la réveilla pour la ramener dans son appartement. S'apercevant que Jack tenait Sue dans ses bras, Lucy ne pu cacher sa joie.

"Je le savais! T'as finalement avouer que t'aimais Sue! Il était temps, Jack. Tu donnais des maux de tête à tout le monde dans le bureau ; t'étais entrain de nous rendre fous!" s'écria t-elle TRÈS excitée en un souffle.

"Lucy, je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit, tu parlais trop vite!" déclare Sue et ajoute, "Et Jack m'aide parce que je me suis tordue la cheville." Le rouge sur son visage indiquait à sa co-locataire un million de mots dans la direction opposée. Le malaise qui accompagnait généralement n'était plus présent non plus.

D'après l'air de sa comparse, elle savait que sa blessure n'était pas vraiment sévère, alors elle n'y fit pas allusion. "Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu essais de te blottir dans ses bras encore plus que tu ne l'aurais fait normalement... " elle questionne, essayant de les faire avouer. Le teint rouge vif de Jack confirmait ses dires. "Hum, tu vas devoir partager TOUS les détails de cette sortie, Sue. Demain on n'a pas école, alors on a toute la nuit pour parler! Je vais vous laisser vous dire bonne nuit..." elle taquine et se dirige vers la cuisine avant qu'ils aient le temps de répondre.

Heureux d'avoir un moment seul avec Sue avant de partir, il remercia silencieusement Lucy. La plaçant gentiment sur le divan, Jack passa sa main sur sa joue, sentant la douceur de sa peau. Sans se lâcher des yeux, ils se rapprochèrent dans un dernier baiser. Encore une fois, le contact de leurs lèvres et leurs caresses débordait de passion. Espionnant depuis le cadrage, Lucy soupira de plaisir, "Je le savais!!" avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

"Bonne nuit, Jack."

"Bonne nuit, mon ange." **'Je t'aime,' **il signe.

"Je t'aime aussi," elle murmure en retour.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son amoureuse, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Rêvant des évènements de la journée, Sue était reconnaissante que les choses se soient développées de la sorte entre eux... finalement! C'était bizarre qu'une simple partie de basket-ball ait pu aider quatre personnes à avouer ce qu'ils rêvaient depuis des années...

En entendant la porte fermer, Lucy revint dans le salon avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et de la glace pour la cheville de Sue. _Humm, elle est prête pour la 'ronde de questions'! _pense Sue secouant la tête à la vue du sourire de son amie. _La nuit va__ être__ vraiment longue!!_

La fin

--

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite fanfiction qui m'avait été demandée par des lecteurs qui voulaient une suite à 'Jeux d'Esprit'. J'ai aimé relever ce défi et vous entendrez encore de mes histoires bientôt…

Anny.Heart


End file.
